


Sometimes Death Flirts Back

by Bmxtthxw



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i know it says major character death but i swear its happy, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmxtthxw/pseuds/Bmxtthxw
Summary: Curt was good at his job. His job led to some near death experiences, sure, but he didn't mind so much. He was good at cutting it close.Until one day he wasn't. Good thing spies never die, huh?AU born out of a random prompt online where Owen is Death (or the grim reaper, however you wish to personify Death), and Curt cuts things close quite a bit.A note: Curt does sort of die every chapter but it's more of a Near Death thing than actually dying as he does come back.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 28
Kudos: 100





	1. The First Meeting

Curt Mega was  _ very _ good at his job. It wasn’t the type of job a mother could brag about but that was okay. He still liked being a spy. He liked going on missions. He liked saving lives. He wasn’t the most careful but he had never gotten more than a small injury (for a spy) so he didn’t feel like that was something to fix.

The mission he was on was less about stealing any sort of information (though he did go on those missions too) and more about getting a person out. It was all going exactly as it should because he was good at his job. He made sure the hostage got out first and as soon as he went to leave, something exploded behind him, sending him shooting forward and into the ground. That was not part of the plan.

The next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes to a place much brighter than the night he had just crashed through. 

“Fuck.” He groaned, sitting up. “What the fuck was that?”

“You and all your shooting managed to hit a gas pipe. It leaked. Someone else took a shot.” An accented voice beside him said.  _ Oh, well, wherever he was, he was in awfully pretty company.  _ Maybe he was concussed. “You’re a bit more than concussed, love.” He also didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“Wait, what? Where am I? And who are you?”

“I’m pretty company, apparently.” The Brit said, smirking at Curt’s flustered reaction. “A lot of cultures would consider me a reaper.”

Curt nodded, quiet for a moment until he realized what that meant. “Hold on, I can’t be dead. I can’t be, I’ve been thrown like that before, I was far enough away, that shouldn’t have killed me.”

“Yes, that’s the concerning thing. Most humans would not do something like that twice.” He was weirdly calm to Curt, but maybe Curt was only panicking because he didn’t deal with death every day (or his own death, rather) like this guy claimed to.

“Who are you, really?” 

“I told you, I’m what you would likely name as Death.”

“I’m not calling you that.” Curt shook his head. He didn’t want to accept his death. 

Death sighed. This wasn’t surprising. He’d shown up several times, expecting to take Curt,

but this time was the first he had ever actually gotten this close to it. “Call me Owen then.”

“Owen… Okay... “ He nodded, seeming to calm down.

“I apologize, Curt, but we’ll have to cut this a little short,” Curt opened his mouth to interrupt, likely beg for his life, they all did, but Owen held a hand up. “You were right. That shouldn’t have killed you. Call this a near death experience. I assume we’ll meet once again, but try not to make it too soon. You do a lot of good for this world. I don’t want to see that end.” The smirk had been replaced with an almost gentle smile. He didn’t get to say anything before getting pushed back to the living world, waking up with a gasp and a hell of a headache. 

“Shit… Okay, that happened…” A glance around told him he was right where he had landed before that whole conversation and he was definitely concussed. He got up and went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. The second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time was also an accident

The next time that Curt sees Owen, it’s an accident. Really, it was. Well, it was mostly an accident. The event leading up to it was accidental but the decision that sent Curt to Near Death was absolutely made on purpose.

Dying was a shocking thing, even when you had done it once before and he found himself squinting in the unfortunately familiar bright light. Through it, he could see the outline of yet another part of this that was familiar but Curt couldn’t help but feel comforted by it. “Hello again.”

“I do believe I told you to try not to make this too soon.” Owen said, sounding almost disappointed. Maybe a bit sad.

“We both know that it was an accident. I hadn’t meant for the mission to go the way it did… I just had to get them out, they weren’t even supposed to be there-... Do you know if they got out okay?” Curt rambled, looking up at him as soon as he remembered the others he’d been escaping with.

“Yes, Tatiana and the girl you two found got out fine.” Owen’s voice seemed to soften when he noticed Curt’s concern. “I’m sure they’re worried about you as well. You’re taking longer than they expected to get out.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure they realize I probably did something and Tati knows to just let me catch up.”

“Curt, we can’t keep meeting like this.” He said, and Curt tried to ignore the concern in his eyes. 

“You said we were only going to see each other one more time, it’s not like that’s up to me.”

“Yes, but Curt, you are not meant to be here so soon. I know that within your job, early deaths are common but… but a death like this is not fitting for a man like you.” And Curt pretended that the sentiment didn’t make him want to cry. 

“There’s not really a death fitting for a spy.” Curt said it in a way that sounded like a joke but Owen knew it wasn’t. 

“I didn’t say one fitting for a spy. I said fitting for a man like you.” He corrected. “You are not just a spy, Curt Mega. You’re a good man. That’s more than most spies could say.”

“So what? You’re just going to send me back? Are you allowed to do this multiple times?”

“I’m Death, darling. I can make the rules.”

“But this isn’t like that twilight zone episode?” He asked. Owen just gave him a look like he had no idea what Curt was talking about. “It’s the second episode, One for the Angels.” Owen just shook his head. “You’ve never watched it? Oh my god, we’re doing that on our next date.” He continued on even as Owen seemed to try to stutter through a response. “Anyway, point of that one is that when the guy dies, he negotiates more time with Death by saying he can’t die until he makes a fantastic pitch. It works but Death goes to take someone else instead because someone still had to die that night. Is that how this is working?”

“Hold on, first of all, this is not a date.” 

“Is what I do not called flirting with Death?” Curt asked with a slight grin.

“No. This is not a date. Anyway, no, me sparing your life does not mean that another person has to die.”

“Good… Good, so… So you are going to send me back?” Curt asked.

“Yes. It’s still not your time.” He replied. And for some reason, Curt trusted that.

“Alright. Good to know… Next time is a date then.”

“Whatever you say, Mega.” And Curt smiled and Owen found himself cursing whoever made it possible for Death to have emotions and know what love was. 

Curt opened his eyes again and he saw Tatiana instead of Owen. And then he almost saw Owen for a second time in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. The third time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt is trying and Owen can't decide if he's an idiot or if he's kind of cute

It took a while for them to see each other again and Owen was okay with that. He might have been Death but he didn’t want to keep seeing it happen to Curt. He had come close,  _ god _ he had come close, but Owen had yet to have to speak to him again.

Curt was starting to notice the patterns of when he would be cutting it close. He could always tell when the air started getting cold, even through his jacket. When the lights would start to flicker. And he watched for it. It’s how he knew that he was about to mess something up.

This time, he paused when he saw the lights flicker. He knew he shouldn’t, knew he should keep going. But he couldn’t figure out a way out of the building. He’d gotten himself stuck in a room and he knew there were people closing in on all sides. The room got colder. He waited. He bolted. He almost got out. Almost.

“I said we have to stop meeting like this. What part of that did you not fucking understand?” 

“Just wanted to say hi. Couldn’t wait for our date.” He grinned despite the anger in Owen’s eyes. 

“Curt… I can only bend rules for you so much.”

“I thought you said you made them.”

“I-” He sighed. He hated that he had fallen in love with this human. He really really did. “I do but nature still…. I can’t keep sending you back to the living, Curt… A normal human shouldn’t have this many near death experiences…”

“It’s part of my job, Owen. I’m not going to stop doing that, it’s what I’m good at, it’s what I-”

“I know, Curt. I know. You still should probably go back.” Curt didn’t miss the fact that Owen was giving him a choice this time.

“You’re right. I should.” He said, nodding. “But you’re really going to end the date so soon? Do I at least get a kiss before you drop me off?”

Owen just stared at him and Curt couldn’t quite tell what it meant. “Curt Mega, you are an enigma.” Curt couldn’t quite tell what that meant either.

“I’m not kidding.” He said instead of answering. “Do I get a kiss? Because I really like you and I know that flirting with Death is just a phrase but, man, I am really trying here.”

“You’re possibly the most stupid human I have ever met.” And Owen found himself rather fond of that.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re not the first to say that…”

“Curt, you… You do realize that just because you die a lot, does not mean that I will also die at some point? You can keep flirting but one day we won’t see each other again. One day you will have to move on.”

Somewhere, some part of him knew this. Some part of him knew that he would not get to keep talking to Owen. That part of him was not a part he usually listened to. He was starting to wish it was a part he listened to more frequently because he _ liked _ Owen and it was starting to hurt.

All of Owen knew that he would not get to keep talking to Curt. It was a thing he had to listen to. He had been at this job for millena and he wasn’t sure why Curt was affecting him so badly but he knew in his being that Curt was not meant to actually die yet, he always did know when one was meant to die, but… He wished he didn’t get attached. He could still do his job but it made it so much harder.

“That one day isn’t today, though.”

“I know, Curt…”

“Do you already know what day it will be?” And Owen was honestly just surprised that Curt hadn’t asked that sooner. Most humans who’d met him once before actually dying asked.

“I’ll know it when it gets here. It’s not today. Today, you’ve got to go home.” He very purposely didn’t look Curt in the eye as he said it, didn’t want to see the fact that it made Curt sad. He wasn’t supposed to get attached. 

“Yeah… I’ll see you around.” He said with a soft, barely there smile before waking back up in the world of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (It also takes all my self control to not just post all five chapters at once lol)


	4. The next few times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt isn't used to someone caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note:   
> TW For a gunshot injury (Not described but it does happen)

There were periodic meetings after that, Curt flirting every time and Owen acting as though he didn’t notice or didn’t care. Both acted like they weren’t falling further in love. Curt still called them dates. Owen denied it. It was almost a game. Curt does something that gets him nearly killed. He sees Owen. They flirt. Owen gives him a choice. Curt goes home. Neither is fully content with the pattern but neither really minds. It is getting a little hard to explain in the living world though. 

Curt makes very sure not to tell his mother about how close he’s started cutting it. He doesn’t need her to worry. He unfortunately is unable to hide how close he’s cutting it from his boss.

“Curt Mega, do you have a goddamn motherfucking death wish?”

“Good morning to you too, Cynthia.” It was far too early to be getting yelled at. 

“That’s not the answer. You used to be good at what you fucking do. What the hell is happening, Mega?”

“Things are getting rougher out there, Cynthia. More people want the great Curt Mega dead.” He shrugged, hiding his concern when he noticed a light start flickering. The room hadn’t gotten any colder though so he tried to convince himself it was just chance and shitty fluorescent lighting.

“I think you’re getting lazy. Lazy or cocky and you stopped fucking listening or preparing or anything. Are you just watching the goddamn light?” Curt finally looked back over at her, realizing he was just proving her point. “Curt, how have you gotten any fucking missions done in the last year?”

“Doesn’t matter. I’ve gotten them done, haven’t I? With only minimal physical damage. That’s a lot better than most agents you would have sent on those missions.”

“Fucking pay attention.” Her tone didn’t give space for the argument to continue. “You’re going on another mission. I swear to god if you nearly die again, I’m sending you on one that will kill you.”

“Noted.” He flicked his gaze back towards the light. It still hadn’t stopped. This was weird. Maybe he shouldn’t have been associating something so mundane with Death but he couldn’t help it. He glanced around at the other lights to see if they were doing the same thing (only a few were, all very close to the first), and tried to notice if the temperature had changed (he couldn’t quite tell. If it had, it was happening much more subtly than it had in the past).

“Mega!” Ah, right. Shit. Probably should have been paying attention to her too. “Repeat back to me everything I just said.”

“Uhh…. Dangerous guy, has info we need, probably gonna try to kill me so be prepared?” He tried.”Which, I feel like I should mention that I am always prepared, but some of those things are a little hard to avoid.”

“Always prepared?”

“Yes, of course, I’m a spy. It’s in my job description.” 

“Uh huh…” She nodded, grabbing something from under the table. Curt felt the temperature around him drop.  _ Shit. _

“Wait wait, no not-”  _ Bang!  _

Curt flinched, fighting back a gasp as he pressed a hand to his chest as though that would fix the bullet. There should have been a hole there.  _ Shit. _

“What the fuck was that, Mega?” Curt had never seen Owen so angry. Not in all the stupid ways he had almost died.

“What?” He still had his hand pressed up against his chest, feeling for an injury that wasn’t there. They never did carry over to Owen’s realm. The only thing that told him it was real was the anger he could see in Owen’s eyes, anger and something that if Curt didn’t know better, he might call concern. 

“What. The fuck. Was that?” He asked again.

“What? Cynthia?”

“What, Cynthia?” Owen mimicked in a poor excuse for an American accent. Curt opened his mouth to protest but Owen didn’t give him a chance. “Yes, Cynthia! Why the fuck did she shoot you?!”

Curt went to answer and then closed his mouth again. Since when did anyone care about that? It was hardly the first time Cynthia had done something like that. “I dunno… I think it’s just how she shows love?”

“You’re going back.” It’s the first time in a while that Owen hasn’t given Curt a say. The anger hasn’t dimmed. “Curt Mega is not fucking dying to a dumbass boss treating him like absolute shit. I don’t want to see you here because of her again, got it?”

And Curt is a little too dumbstruck to do anything that isn’t nod. All thoughts or responses he might have had disappeared from his mind as he felt a kiss against his forehead before being gently pushed back to the world of the living.

_ “You fucking shot me!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. The last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They greeted each other every time but both were getting tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is a little bit darker than the others (but no darker than canon) so I'm gonna put a trigger warning just in case  
> tw: nongraphic torture (not described)  
> tw: Character Death (I know this has been in the whole thing but like actually. Again, not graphic.)

Their pattern continued for the next couple years, sometimes only weeks between meetings, sometimes several months. Neither one minded. Curt still loved his job, made no signs of wanting to stop, and Owen still greeted Curt every time. Owen started flirting back. They knew they cared about each other.

Curt was _ very  _ good at his job. It was why he was sent on missions like this. It worried Owen but he had no way of telling Curt that and really, Curt wouldn’t listen. 

Curt knew what danger he was getting into. He didn’t know the name of the man but he knew his reputation. Deadliest Man Alive. He didn’t quite believe it, maybe he’d have to ask Owen next time they met up. He had seen the records, sure, but those had to have been exaggerated. There’s no way one man had over a thousand kills. Curt’s job was to stop him before those kills got any higher. Should be easy.

Should be easy, yes, right up until the bastard caught him. And apparently the bastard did more than just kill people. Curt, for once in his life, was questioning his choice in job.

“Curt Mega, I’ve been waiting for this moment for such a long time. For years, you’ve gotten in the way-”

“Yeah, that would be because it’s my job.” He knew better than to taunt the man who could easily murder him but he didn’t care anymore. Everything hurt and he had yet to see any sign of Owen. He’d be here for a while. 

“Not for long. And we’ll make sure to deal with every last bastard they send after you. The Great Curt Mega.” the DMA mocked, laughing. “You’re finally mine and I am going to have so much fun with this.”

Curt stayed as close to silent as possible for as long as he could, focused on the light above him. Part of him hoped Owen couldn’t see him until after he died. He looked like shit and he knew it, and didn’t want that to be Owen’s latest impression of him. After a point, he couldn’t quite feel well enough to guess based on temperature anymore so he watched the light. It was the only hope he had left. He heard the sound of a blade coming out of a sheath. The light flickered. The knife pressed to his throat. 

He was pretty sure you couldn’t die that fast from a neck wound but he still found himself grateful as his vision shifted from that goddamn fucking box of a room to Owen. Tears filled his eyes faster than he knew was possible and he all but fell trying to get into Owen’s arm as fast as he could. He was damn near sobbing but he couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop it. “ _ Fuck _ , Owen… Fuck, I missed you.” He couldn't remember the last time he had been so relieved to see someone. _Missed you_ didn't even begin to describe what Curt wanted to say.

“Curt, I… I’m so sorry.” He sounded as shaken as Curt felt, holding him in such a way that he was sure nothing bad could happen to him again. Is this what it was like to feel safe?

“So is this a death fitting for a spy to you?” Curt asked and he sounded so  _ tired _ . And that broke Owen’s heart. He couldn’t send him back to that bullshit. Not again.

“There’s no death fitting for a man like you, love.” Came the reply, and the hug tightened, even as Curt seemed to falter. Owen wasn’t able to hide the anger in his voice.

“Owen…” Curt’s voice cracked and Owen tilted his chin up, gently wiping his eyes. Curt had been through so much. Owen had watched him suffer through so damn much, and for what? For this? Yes, he knew that Curt did his job by choice, knew he could pick a new one if he wanted, but he had spent  _ so long _ trying  _ so hard _ to be a good man. And for what? The humans didn’t deserve a man like him.

“I’m not sending you back, Curt. Not to this shit again. I can’t… I can’t watch you die again. Not after that… It would be cruel to both of us.”

“You… So what comes next? We’ve never gotten this far… Is there an afterlife or something or do we just… stop existing?”

Owen nodded. “Yeah… There’s an afterlife, I don’t entirely know much about it, but I can take you there. Probably should have the first time we met.”

Curt was quiet, not letting go of Owen. “Would we see each other again?” Owen’s silence was answer enough. “I don’t want to go where I won’t see you, Owen. I don’t. I… I would miss you too much and I realize that’s probably such a weird thing to say about Death himself, but I-”

“I understand, Curt. I do. And I would miss you too, but it is your choice, I don’t want to affect that for you.”

“Owen, I love you.” Owen seemed to freeze for a moment. It was the first time either had said it. Yes, they both knew it and it had been acknowledged, but never so directly. “I love you, and-... I’m so tired of being separated from you. I feel safe with you, safer than I have with anyone in a while… Please don’t make me leave again.”

And Owen’s heart broke all over again. “I won’t make you go anywhere. I promise.”

And he didn’t. They stayed together. Curt kept flirting. Owen flirted back. And when Curt got scared of things that could no longer hurt him, Owen was right there to hold him until he felt safe again. And when Owen’s job had him dealing with rather bad deaths, Curt was right there to bring him back up again.

And they were happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
